Conventionally, there has been an accumulator that is used in a refrigeration apparatus including a plurality of compressors and is provided for the plurality of compressors (see Patent Literature 1, for example). This accumulator includes one inlet pipe and a plurality of outlet pipes connected to respective suction sides of the plurality of compressors. Gas-liquid mixed refrigerant in a mixed state of refrigerant and oil is flowing into the inlet pipe. The inlet pipe is inserted from an upper surface of a container of the accumulator, and is installed such that a part of the pipe located inside the accumulator is inclined to the inner circumferential surface of the container.
With the inlet pipe thus disposed, the accumulator of Patent Literature 1 causes a swirl flow of the gas-liquid mixed refrigerant in the container, and makes liquid in this swirl flow adhere to the inner circumferential surface of the container with centrifugal force so as to separate liquid and gas contained in the gas-liquid mixed refrigerant.